marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (YA)
Pilot is the first episode of Young Alliance. This episode includes how Theodore Johnson, Codename Avatar went through Terrigenesis and the meeting of his trainer Stephen Strange. Plot When Daisy Johnson’s young brother Theodore is recruited by the Advanced Threat Containment Unit and made to take a contaminated fish oil pill, his whole world was turned upside down . Episode Theo, with his black spikey hair, brown boots that made a noise on the tiled floor, the tops of which were covered by his brown chinos while his white shirt hung outside of the trousers, was being escorted into a room at the ATCU, where when he sat down he noticed two odd things, one, the fish oil pills on the desk and two, that there were armed guards either side of Gideon Malick -My name is Gideon Malick, I am the person who is ensuring that all the criteria before becoming an ATCU personal are met- Malick would push a pill on a tray towards Theodore. -I am not taking a pill- Theodore said in a stern voice. Gideon would look towards Theo with a stern look. -It is required that all employees takes a pill at least once – Malick said to Theo. -Why do I need to take one?- Theo asked -Because, it is company policy- Malick replied as Theo picked up the pill -If it’s a policy, and I do want to work here, then I have no choice-Theo said as Gideon smirked. Theo took the pill and look shocked -I will leave you to sign the paper work- Gideon said before walking out of the room -No, You didn’t, You couldn’t ha…- Theo started to say as rock covered his body. A few moments later two guards would walk in with guns. The rock that encased Theo would soon start to crumble off him. When the rock falls from his eyes, the two guards look surprised when the blue glow shines -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Theo would scream as the rock explodes off him as a blue wave of energy would fly across the room, making the guards fall to the ground unconscious and causes the windows to shatter -Bloody hell what was that?-Lance Hunter said loudly as the lab shook. -No clue, Daisy can you tell anything from up there?- Bobbi Morse would say into her coms as she and Lance follow Banks out towards the meeting point -CCTV in one room shows a blast of blue energy before the camera breaks, I am going back to the moment before the blast happened- Daisy’s Voice would speak through the coms -Daisy is that?- Mack’s voice would be heard through the coms -Theo- Daisy would say shocked and surprised -Bobbi, Hunter my brother is the reason behind the energy wave, meaning he was given fish oil pills-Daisy spoke through the coms -We will get him out of here Daisy.- Lance said before the trio headed in the direction of Theo -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Theo would still be screaming and not able to control his powers as the trio enter the area. Lance would pull out his I.C.E.R Gun and shoot Theo in the leg, making Theo fall limp to the ground as the energy wave stops -Ok let’s grab the boy and go- Banks said as he picks Theo up Outside the quinjet would be waiting as Lincoln steps down the loading pad -Daisy told me Theo was here and went through Terrgenesis- He would say as he helps the trio get Theo into a safe place on the quinjet -Prepare the containment module, we are on our way– Agent May would say into her headpiece as she start to fly the quinjet back to Zephyr One A couple of hours later, Theo would be lying in a bed in the inhuman dorms at The Playground, with Daisy and Lincoln sat on the sofa. Theo would sit up and put a hand to his head –Urg- He would say as he looks around –Daisy? Lincoln? What happened? Wh-where am i?- -You’re at a SHIELD Base, in one of the Inhuman dorms that adapts to the inhumans powers– Daisy would say as Theo stands up -That fish oil pil, how did it make me?– -It contained the terrigen crystals that were dropped into the sea by accident which contaminated the fish in the sea around it- Lincoln would speak -Good to see you again Lincoln- Theo would say with a smile -Like wise, just wish it wasn’t under these circumstances- Lincoln would say looking at Theo. -You have magical abilities Theo, which none of us here understand, The door would open and Phil Coulson would walk in –But I have a contact who knows all about this, his name is Stephen Strange, he is known as Sorcerer Supreme, he has agreed to train you Theodore.- -Good to know. No offence but who are you?- Theo would look at Coulson confused -Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD– -Nice to meet you- Theo would say shaking Phil’s hand Theo would step into the containment module which would transport him to the Sanctum Sanctorum. Once there,Stephen Strange would be stood outside waiting –Theodore Johnson, nice to meet you, my name is Stephen Strange, I am going to help you learn to control your powers- Theo would hug Daisy as they speak in private and then fist bump Lincoln –See you around Sparkplug- Theo would say grinning at Lincoln as he walks into the Sanctum -I promise you Daisy, Theo is in safe hands with me teaching him- Stephen would say as he and Daisy shake hands before the SHIELD team leave and he steps back inside Trivia Episode Guide